meth sex and money
by lori mebane
Summary: STRONG language, drug abuse, and all the citrusy fruits in the basket , and alot of it, soo It's all up to you, read or not. but it rated M for a reason.


**Lovley title, huh? Ive been thinking about this story all week long, and I just had to get it down or I'd explode or something. So, this is a very intense story. how, my mind could come up with something so bold and intense, i don't know, just read, and I'm sure you'll love it.**

* * *

**proluge**

Buzzed. . . .

No, I jumped over the buzzed fence two hours ago, I was COMPLETELY wasted. Conscious. . .but fucked up beyond compare. And even worst, Emmett hadn't even gotten here with my needles or my damn pipe. I swear he's the only idiot who would show up to his own house party late. Either that or he was screwing with Rose. Not like I cared, I knew about Rose but she didn't know about me. Me and Emmett weren't "together" per say. But we were more like friends with benefits. Our own personal vibrators, yeah, that fits more.

Whatever the hell he was doing, he needed to be here. The beer wasn't quite sticking the way I wanted it to, and I was becoming slightly irritated. Screw that, I was beyond irritated, SATs were clawing at my ass and I need something, just to make it feel like it's going away. Getting high after school didn't help, cause when I got home, the parental units put the lighter under my ass for getting a C on an exam...A FUCKING C!!!!!! It's like I get no slack from them, either its perfect or I'm not good enough. Whatever screw them to hell anyway. I could have aced the test. I just decided to be stupid and smoke before hand, then I could think straight, oh well.

I scanned the room for Em. . .I didnt see him anywhere! I slumped against the wall, try to keep myself from freaking to much, or shaking at that. God, I had started shaking already. I wonder if anybody here noticed. Oh well, half the people here are as fucked up as I was. of course this was the whole senior class. I tried scanning the crowd of teenager having dry sex(also known as new age dancing). Then there were people almost actually doing it on the couch

Sex crazed, drunk, or high. Or all of the above. My eyes froze on Alice. DAMN! What was she doing here! I walked behind the corner tried to blend a little so she wouldn't notice me, She didn't need to see me like this anyway. Oh , and I pray to God her brother wasn't here. Aww hell, the prick has arrived.

"You look like shit, Bella are you okay." Edward asked. well, I fell like shit too but thanks for the complement ass whole. What the hell was he talking to me for anyway?

"Fine, have you seen Emmett?" I answered curtly.

"No... why?" Jeese with the damn questions.

"Just. . .,"I took a deep breath, so I didn't end up screaming at him,"Just ,if u see him tell him to get his ass here . . .now."

"o-kay," He left, thank god. I wasn't on his social status at school ,so why did he even acknowledge me. He was apart of the pricks and jock, the guys who live for running in cricles with there balls (and I mean that in every way possible.) and the girls who's asses are stuck in the air, and boobs so fake Barbie gets jelous,(that would be would ge Rose), she's a prick just as much as Edward is. Don't get me wrong, I had the ass and the chest but, the whole status quo thing never appealed to me. I'll never have the patience for sports. And like hell, if I was going to "ra ra roo shkin ba" my way through high school, plus the skirt only covered half your ass. Coach Skinner(who, might I add, is a guy) must not be as gay as everyone thinks he is because the cheer uniform was like two cloths wrapped around your body. Anyway, all that crap just wasn't for me. I guess I just don't follow in a specific category. I'm one of those "don't fuck with me " girls. I wasn't a social butterfly but I'm definitely not a loner.

I almost jumped out my skin when I felt big arm wrap around my waist and pull me completely out of sight.

I knew who it was.

And I wasn't in the damn mood.

I tried pulling away, but it was like a butterfly trying to fight off a lion...not gonna happen. Even if he wasn't into the 'roid rage for football, I still wouldn't have had a chance.

"What the hell took you so fucking long," I said, pissed at the fact that he was already high, and I was still irrateted beyond compacity."Couldn't you have gotten laid after you gave me my stuff,"I seethed.

"I had planned on it,"he chuckled," but not by rose. . ."he said grabbing my ass a little too hard, yeah he was high alright."And for your information smart ass, I was getting your shit from James, you know that fucking bastard tried to scam me..." He went on about what happened, but it's not like I was listening. I was shaking again, and clawing the skin off my arms now. "Shit Bella, your jonesing already, didn't you puff up like six hours ago?"

"Dammit Em, did you get it or not!!!" I yelled.

"Chill baby,"he said rubbing my arms," I got but you have to come upstairs and get it," he laughed. Frankly, I didn't give a crap, as long as I got it.

We reached his room on the third floor and he shut and locked the door. I reached for the bag he had in his hands but he held it out of my reach. Damn me and my fucking shortness.

"Emmett, please," I hated begging and he knew it, that's exactly why he used it to his advantage. He smiled his evil "I've got her now" smile.

"Same conditions?" He asked. Like I even had a choice.

"Whatever just give it here." He gave me the bag and I snatched it in an 'all to eager' way. He snickered.I felt like a kid on Christmas day. Only in a sick, twisted, dirty kind of way . He threw me the band from under his bed. I sat on the bed and wrapped the band around my arm while he checked the need for any air bubbles or anything, then passed it to me. I found the vein and in went the needle. I've never been a needle person but ever since last week, I became one.

_Flash back...._

_I remembered the last time I smoked pot...one maybe two hours ago. And it was already wearing off!! Holy shit! I felt like everything was crashing down on me, the world just wasn't enough. Exams, College, SAT scores. I needed some thing anything to clam me down. Maybe one more smoke or two, this time I'll make it last. I went to the black box in my closet..._

_Empty_

_I was screwed. Not today, I didn't feel like dealing with my fucked up self today. So I called my source._

_"Hey where are you."_

_"Home, why?_

_"Are your parents there?"_

_"yeah right, like they'd waist there time on me."_

_"Do you have any left?" I said, I felt horrible for asking._

_"What are you... oh, I gave you some yesterday, what the hell happened?!"_

_"I. . .it....look my days been shitty okay, I just need to unwind, you know."_

_"Well, I. . .yeah come over." I hung up the phone and didn't think twice before I was out the door and into my old red truck. Dad poked his head out the door just as I had started up the car._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out!" I yelled back and backed out of the drive way._

_"Bella did you finish home work?" he asked just before I left. That question just tipped me over the edge._

_"NO! FUCK OFF!" I didn't mean to curse at my dad. I mean I've never been disrespectful to my parents. I was in deep shit when I got home, but it's not like I cared anymore. If they didn't abide by the rules then why should I . If mom gets to screw her boss, and dad wants to drink his damn life away the why couldn't I do the same. The way I see it, just screw it all to hell and back._

_I pulled up at Brent's perfectly arranged house, as if it should belong on the cover of some rich people magazine. Perfect lawn perfect fence. Hell, leave it to beaver would envy. I didn't bother knocking. It was pointless now._

_I knocked on his bedroom door though, in case I might be walking in on him and Rose or something._

_"Come in," he said. I opened the door to his perfectly arranged room, where his perfect thousand dollar dog just laying there beside his bed. He motioned for me to come sit on his bed with him, damn. I already knew where this was going._

_"So, uhhh. . .can I have it now?" I said._

_"Calm down Bella your so tense relax,"he snickered." I don't have any pot." I was about to freak out. I came all the way here for nothing!!!_

_I got of the bed and started walking toward the door. Fuck him if I wasnt getting anything out of it. He got up and grabbed my waist and laughed._

_" I said I didn't have pot , but I can give you something new if you open to it." _

_" I don't know, maybe I shouldn't"_

_"Relax it's easy. Come with me ." I walked behind him to the bathroom and sat on the counter top. He puled out a needle from the bottom of his cabinets._

_"OH HELL NO! you've got to be out of your damn mind if you think-"_

_"look baby I now how it feels, your getting irritated with all the senior shit that's going on, and puffing up, just wont make it stop. I've been there." Damn him and those fucking blue eyes!_

_" o...okay." He smiled and wrapped a band tightly around my arm. Then he wiped the vein he had found, off with a alcohol swab and peirced my skin. And yeah, it hurt._

_"Shit Emmett!" I hissed as the fluids from the needle entered my system._

_The I felt it. . .the burn, then came the electricity. Pure, poisonous electricity_ _And it felt good..._

_Fuck that -it was awesome! The everything went in fast forward. There was the bathroom. The flashed by the bed room, then I saw Emmett. . .wait, where was he. Where was I ? Everything was moving but my brain, and I liked it. Thinking wasn't important to me anyway. . ._

_end flash back. . ._

The high was running through me now. Roaring through me. And it never failed to feel so good. I happily sighed and fell back on the bed.

I didn't care what happened after that, Fuck the world and everything in it. This was better then and orgasm!

I hadn't even realized I was undressed, until I felt Emmett position himself on top of me. Of course I noticed a lot of things, like the world had a new song. The music moved and I didn't give a fuck what the lyrics were.

His lips covered mine as I wrapped my legs around him to bring him deeper in me as he slid miself in and out, he didn't take his time gaining speed.

I felt the need to touch and feel everything I could. The silky bed sheets above us, his hair...all of him. Oh yeah I was feeling all of him, all seven and a half inches. It's not like I had taken a measuring stick and actually put it down there, but he was noticeable bigger then last time....steroids maybe.

But I sure didnt give a damn, Everything felt good to me now. ..Blank.

Every feeling, every erotic touch, was intensified ten times over.

"Emmett..." I whispered against his lips and he pumped into me. He sucked and bit gently on a very sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder bade. "Ahhhhh!" My whole body lurched forward and shook as he kept nibbling on it. That's another plus to sex with Emmett. He knew all the right place, to make you want much more.

"Move with me baby," he said through labored breathing. He slid his hands between my back and the sheets as I mimicked his motions. Making him exposed to all of me. His thrust came faster. Our movements synchronized with our sounds. Or my sound, God I was moaning loud now. Did I mention how fucking good this felt! But I want more...so much more of him. I wanted him fucking me...

without restrictions.

"You like that dont you!" he yelled,"God your such a slut Bella." Dirty talk, Damn it was hot. He pulled out really slow and slammed into me.

"DAMN!" I screamed," MOTHER FUCKING DAMN!!!" Then again, and harder, and again and harder.

"Ahh..brent..." I whimpered. I couldnt take it anymore.

"What dammit...tell me what you want..." He said.

"fuck...me...hard," was all I had to say before he drove into me. My head flew back on the pillow. The bed post tapped against the wall over and over.

"OH.. . .GOD!"

slam.

"ahhh"

slam.

"Emmett..."

SLAM!

"Holy shit Emmett!" I felt my release building quickly, I wouldn't last much longer. And neither could he.

" Come on baby...fuck," Emmett said.

"Emmett I....shit I'm gonna... ahhhhhhh!,"

" DAMN!, come for me baby." My whole body unwound into him and vice versa with him. His body collapsed on mine (almost crushing me) and both our bodies came down from our hype. I pushed Em off me.

"Damn Em are you trying to kill me." I laughed. I got off the bed and dressed myself cautiously cause I was still a little whoosy...and high.

"Who said we were done,"he said as he got up and wrapped his big body around me and pressed me up against the door. Naked bodies and all.

"I did," I laughed, suddenly everything was funny to me." Plus your needy bitch might call a search party cause you've been missing.

"I'm the one who's fucking needy......damn mother Teresa" he mumbled.

"Aww poor football star is sexed deprived." I said pushing him off and walking away to finish dressing.

"Not anymore," he smiled wildly. My eyes couldn't stop raking his awesome body up and down

"would you put some clothes and get down stairs. I'm getting tired of looking at that ass."

"That's not exactly what you were saying a few minutes ago." He snickered. I threw his boxers at him and was on my way out the door.

"If that's your way of saying I'm fucking awesome, then your welcome." I said as I closed the door and walked down stairs to join the party. Still feeling good.

* * *

**Sucky chapter?....well fuck you cause I thought it was awesome. Anyway questions, well LEAVE UM IN A REVIEW!!!!! cause you know I luv em. I'll tell you what If I atleast get ten , i'll up load a sneak peak of the next chappy. SEE YA!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
